


He’s Not My Boyfriend

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: One-Sided Relationship, Other, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony Stark has taken Peter on three dates, and they have date night in every Thursday.Right?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	He’s Not My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Unrequited love, mild mention to past abuse.

Peter smiles as he swings his way into the compound, laughing softly to himself. He’s been in _such_ a good mood lately.

Because Mr. Stark _likes him back_!!

The day he turned legal, Mr. Stark was flirting with him endlessly. Cracking dirty jokes and complimenting him. He’s even taken Peter on three dates to some fancy restaurants, and they’ve been having date night every Thursday since. Take out and one of Peter’s favorite movies, with lots of cuddling and jokes and laughter.

Peter has never been so happy in his entire life.

And sure, it’s a bit weird that Tony hasn’t even kissed him yet, but Peter is sure it’s just because Tony wants to take it slow.

Until today, anyway.

Peter walked in to the lab, seeing Tony and Steve there. Which is odd, because Steve usually doesn’t like staying around Tony for very long. He tried to draw attention to himself, but Steve started talking before he could.

Steve is facing Tony, and also the door. He doesn’t seem to have noticed Peter yet, though. “I’m serious Tony! You have to get this under control.”

Tony, who has his back turned to Peter, scoffs. “There’s nothing to control! And even if there were, who the hell are you to tell me what to do with my love life? You left me, remember that?”

Wait…

He tries again to speak up, but Steve rolls his eyes. “Just tell your boyfriend to stop being a love sick puppy during missions, got it? He’s going to get us all killed.”

Tony scoffs yet again. “He isn’t my boyfriend. So stop being jealous over shit that isn’t there, because it’s an awful look on you, Cap.”

Peter’s heart stops. He stares at the back of Tony’s head, begging for him to take it back. To say he was only trying to piss Steve off.

Steve narrows his eyes. “Does _he_ know that? Because he looks at you like you hung the sun in the sky, Tony!”

“It’s hero worship! He’ll get over it eventually, he’ll see I’m not all that great and-“

“You take him out!” Steve yells. “You take him out on dates, and cuddle on the couch-“

“I take all the team out to dinner,” Tony interrupts. “I cuddle everyone I’m close to.”

Steve suddenly shakes his head, a look he can’t read on his face. “You really don’t believe you’re dating him. You aren’t just trying to throw me off. You actually believe…”

Peter feels his breath hitch. Is that really…

Tony sighs, obviously annoyed. “No. I don’t want you, because I don’t want you. I don’t need an excuse.”

Steve shakes his head, jaw moving. “Tony, you need to tell him. That kid is in love with you, and everyone on the team thinks you’re dating.”

Tony turns back to his work, and Peter can see him roll his eyes. “He doesn’t think we’re together. He’s not stupid. Unlike you.”

Peter winces, covering his mouth. God, Peter is _so_ fucking stupid. He can see it now. He can see how Tony thought all those things were platonic.

He _does_ take the Avengers to restaurants when he’s tired of staying in the tower. He _does_ cuddle Rhodey and Pepper and others when he’s feeling lonely. He _does_ flirt with the rest of the team; it’s his personality.

God, Peter is so fucking stupid for thinking he was special. Why the hell would anyone want to date him? He’s a loser, a nerd, a dumb teenager who _actually_ believed Tony Stark would ever look twice at him.

Steve shakes his head, and starts to say something, when he notices Peter. His whole body changes. He stiffens, straightening up and square his shoulders. He uncrosses his arms, and his jaw sets.

Tony, noticing this, turns and sees Peter.

And he hates the look he gets.

Tony’s face goes from surprise, to realization, to confusion, to guilt and-

“Oh. You _did_ think-“

Peter clears his throat, hopes to god his voice comes out strong and confident. Like he isn’t crying right now. “Yeah, that was stupid, huh? Anyway, here’s the uh, the web shooters. Since you wanted to upgrade them,” he throws them at Tony and he catches them, and Tony looks so fucking guilty and sad and it makes Peter miss when he turned to dust on Titan.

“Kid, I’m-“

“I gotta go Mr. Stark, I only stopped by to bring you those,” he lies quickly. “I have um, I have homework to do. So.”

Tony steps forward, completely ignoring Steve. “Peter,”

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Peter hates himself because his fucking voice broke in the middle there, fuck. He turns on his heel, ignoring the tears streaming down his face as he makes his way to the elevator. Tony doesn’t follow him.

Once the doors close, he crouches, putting his head in his hands and sobbing. Friday stops the elevator, and Peter is grateful. She’s always been so nice to Peter.

He loses it. He breaks down into sobs, shaking from head to toe, pulling at his hair and falling back into the wall.

How was he so _stupid_? God, it’s bad enough that he thought he was special to Tony, but he even thought that Tony _liked_ him. Romantically. But god, he isn’t even special enough to be counted as a _friend_. No, he’s just one of the team. Just like everyone else.

And god, why did he think Mr. Stark liked him? Why was that his first thought? I mean, has he ever looked in a mirror? He’s ugly, he’s weak compared to Steve fucking Rogers, he isn’t big and burly. _God_.

Steve Rogers was Tony’s ex, and Peter _actually_ thought Tony was attracted to him.

Tony must think he’s _beyond_ stupid.

“Mr. Parker?” Friday’s soft voice says. “Do you want me to take you to your floor, or the ground floor?”

Peter sobs, letting out little whimpers and other broken noises; because that’s what he is, really. Broken. Forget about Peter’s inferiority in looks, what about his _personality_? Annoying, loud, over excited like a fucking puppy. Always making wise crack jokes and pop culture references that Tony expressed was annoying before.

Daddy issues out the ass; _god_ he must be so annoying to deal with all the time. So over eager to please, so clingy, so desperate. So much baggage, why would Tony ever want to deal with all his bullshit trauma?

Peter whimpers as Skip’s words bounce around his ears. _“No one will ever want you. No one but me.”_

Peter sniffles, standing up and wiping his face. He squares his jaw, knowing he has to walk in public. “Ground floor, please, Miss Friday.”

The elevator starts going down, and Peter takes several deep breaths to calm himself.

So what if he’s dumb and broken? Annoying and ugly? So what if he’s alone, and always will be? So what… ‘s not the end of the world.

He keeps his head up, pretending he isn’t dying inside. Pretending his heart isn’t broken, that _he_ isn’t broken.

Even though he is.


End file.
